Exterminater and the monk
by Seraph1
Summary: san/mir love story plz r&r!
1. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters...  
  
  
. -------wish i did though  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter one

So it started as a nice day in December.Or it would have been if that perverted monk   
hadn't tried to feel me up...  
"Lady Kagome...houshi-sama has been after me all day! You must take me back to your time  
era you just have to!" begged Sango"please..."  
"Sango, is it your time of the month?"ask Kagome"Well is it?:  
All Sango could do was nod."Then its settled! Your coming back with me for a week at   
least!"  
"Thankyou Lady Kagome!"  
"Well your about my size...so my clothes should fit you..."Kagome started to say as  
she saw the monk with the hand that tends to wander...so she nuddged Sango to hide   
behind some trees.Sango hastily ran toward the trees.  
"Lady Kagome!"Miroku called from a distance,"Have you seen Lady Sango around?"  
"No, I think shes with Inuyasha,"Kagome had just lied to one of her best friends   
so she felt a little guilty."Isaw her down by the stream about to take a bath...you   
might want to go take a look...just to make sure that she doesn't drown, neh?"  
"Thankyou, Lady Kagome, I just need to apologize...for this morning I-I I was   
being a real pain...in her time of the month...Lady Kagome,i have to ask you about   
Lady Sango..."  
"You can tell me anything,Miroku"  
"I want to tell her that i-i l-l-lo-love her..."Mirokustarted,"but she will probaly only  
think of me as a lech...and i wish she was more understanding...."  
Behind the trees Sango stood wanting to tell Miroku how she really felt...but deep  
inside she just couldn't...Sango felt her cheeks begin to flush as she heard the monks  
words and thought'i love you to houshi...'  
Kagome watched Miroku leave and then called Sango out,  
"Thankyou Lady Kagome..."  
"Sango, Miroku really likes you. You should give him a chance..."kagome ended in a soft  
tone of voice.When she thought she heard Sango whisper 'I wish i could'  
So the two young women set of into the well, holding hands. Sango looked a little nervous  
when they made to the other side of the well.  
"Lady Kagome, I cannot thankyou enough," Sango said cheerfully as she started to walk away  
Kagome grabbed her hairaikotsu(big boomorang),"hm?"  
"Lets bring this up to my house..okay?"Kagome asked as Sango as she noticeda little tail  
sticking out of her shirt."Don't tell me you brought Kirara alnog?Didn't you?"  
Sango asked"How did you know Lady Kagome?"Sango had a dumbfounded look on her face."You  
must really have strong senses!"  
"Nope, Kirara's tail gave it all away."She said pointing down at Sango's shirt once were  
the tail was, Kirara's head replaced it.   
"Right...don't i feel smart..."Sango said under her breath. 


	3. Chapter two

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2: Sango and Mirokus Feelings~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(sengoku jadai : one day later)  
Miroku is looking around frantically for Sango,"Lady Sango!! Lady Sango!!"Miroku had caught   
the attention of a certain hanyou."Lady Sango!!"  
"Hey Miroku....Why are ya lookin for Sango?"asked Inuyasha from 'his tree'.  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and found that Miroku was sad and worried at the same time.So  
he jumped off his tree infront of a startled Miroku."Whats got you so worked up?"  
"I cannot find Lady Sango or Lady Kagome!"at that Shippou jumped off the tree he was sitting   
on and started to cry.  
"I miss Kagome...."  
Then he and Shippo got into a dissagreement, about which one was until Inuyasha stepped in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(present time : four days later)  
"Lady Kagome, what is this 'Beach Party',"Sango asked looking at the paper that said BEACH PARTY!  
"Its just a thing that my classmates are doing on Saturday."  
"Why don't we go?"asked a curious Sango.  
"We'll go shopping in the morning ok?"  
"Can our friends(ie:inuyasha miroku and shippo) come to?"  
"you just want to see Miroku in a speedo..."Kagome said with a evil grin.  
"Lady Kagome!"  
"Lets go out to eat!" said Kagome as she remembered that her family was of in Kyoto this  
entire week."My treat.."  
Sango nodded trying to picture Miroku in a speedo...her jaw dropped...and then had a small smile.  
"I knew it your just as perverted as that monk!"  
"Lady Kagome i would never ask any woman i see except miroku to bear my child!"Sango had picked up the   
of pretending to be offended by Miroku...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(sengoku jadai : friday night)  
"AAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!!!!"screamed Miroku and then turned to Inuyasha grinning evily.  
"You WILL take me to see Lady Sango!!"Miroku was practically ripping all his hair out...  
"Okay i'll take you.."at this point Inuyasha was getting scared of the crazed monk.  
"MEEEE TOOOO!"yelled Shippo from the lake.   
"Now....."Inuyasha could tell/smell the saddness in Miroku "please i'm begging you.."  
"Let me go see them fist tonight to see if they want to see you..."  
Mirokus eyebrow started to twitch, his hand balled up into fists until one hand grabbed Inuyasha   
by the neckline of his hamaka."If you harm Lady Sango in anyway I WILL harm you!"at that Miroku started to leave  
towards the lake with thoughts of only Sango...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(present time : friday night)  
Kagome saw someone or something standing above her when she opened her eyes.She didn't think so she just   
slapped the figure above and heard a loud crash and realized that Sango was sleeping next to her(not that way you   
perverts!!) on the opposite side of the bed. And saw Inuyasha crashed/slapped onto Sango who tried to et up but   
couldn't.  
"Get off me...Miroku,"Kagome and Inuyasha were inshockand realized that the poor woman was used to Miroku  
and his attempts off trying to get in a kiss, but then they heard,".....I...love you too miroku..."  
Kagome gasped and pulled Inuyasha off the bed/Sango and brought him downstairs,Kagome saw that Inuyasha's  
faced was flushed."Whats wrong Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha gulped not wanting to be sit'd till he told her."your.......um...ah...damn outfit...."  
Kagome looked doen only to see that she was only wearing a really low cut tank/crop top and a pair of  
short-shorts and started to run off to the linen closet,but Inuyasha had put his hanaka shirt over kagomes   
shoulders and tied it up again...then he looked up to see Kagomes face flushed ans she had pictured   
Inuyasha in a (male) bathing suit, and her face turned redder than the hanaka.  
"What?! If you don't want to wear it then give it back!"  
Kagome made some instant (you guessed it!) ramen and so coffee. Of coarse Inuyasha asked about how  
Sango was doing.  
"Miroku...."they heard Sango say at the top of the stairs who look as to be on a trance(eyes glaced over everything)  
Sango started down the stairs in the same out fit as kagome except with little rubber duckies on them. Sango  
grabbed her hairaikotsu, strapped it onto her back and walk out infront of kagomes house, and the over to the well  
and started to sob (silently) to herself. Then a soft hand was placed on her back, As she looked up expecting to see  
Kagome a image flickered in the back of her mind, instead she saw a ghost-like version of her brother Kohaku, in his  
exterminator outfit.  
"Sango, you protected me from Naraku... and i'm sorry i killed dad and the others... but always go for   
what you want..."Kohaku said as he kissed her forhead and dissapeared in the wind.Sango couldn't hold back  
tears now she just let them flow down her face. 


	4. Chapter three

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(sengoku jadai)  
But on the other side of the well Miroku isn't doing as well...and the only person  
to take it out on is Shippo.  
"MIROKU! PUT ME DOWN!!"screamed Shippo."MIROKU!"yelped the little  
Kitsune as Miroku picked him up by his tail and threw him by the lake as he started to walk off.  
"MIROKU!!!!"  
But as soon as Miroku had turned the corner,Sesshoumaru and his little gang appeared,  
"What do you want?!"Miroku screamed as Sesshoumaru picked him up by his neck and the acid  
in his hand wasn't helping anyone.  
"Where is Inuyasha?"Sesshoumaru asked somewhat bleak.  
"Not here."was all the poor houshi could cough out.  
"I can see that...when will he be back?"  
"how should i know...."Miroku had said in a pretty weak voice.  
"I WILL be back,Monk."  
"Thats HOUSHI!"Miroku said right before Sesshoumaru turned around, and started to walk   
but instead turned back around and stuck his hand right through Miroku.At that very   
moment Shippo had came back and saw what Sesshoumaru had done,and screamed "YOU BASTARD!"  
But Sesshoumaru had already left.And Shippo picked up one of Mirokus limp arms and dragged  
him back to Kaede's hut.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(kaedes hut)  
"MY,MY,MY....That looks as if it hurts ye..."  
"How'd ya guess all the blood?" Miroku had said using one of Inuyashas cocky attitudes.  
At that last comment took all of the poor monks strength, so he fell into a deep sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(present time)  
Sango and Kagome had sent Inuyasha back to Sengoku Jadai era.So the two women and Kirara  
went out to eat.And on there way home a group of thugs came out of the alleyway.  
"Heh heh heh...My my my aren't we a cute little duo..."said the thug to the far right.  
"My question is what to do with them..."   
"Buzz off fagget..."Kagome said as she started to leave but got shoved back.  
"Lady Kagome are you alright?"  
"yeah I'll be..."  
Before she could finish her sentance Sango had started to fight the men.First she kicked   
one where an man shouldn't be kicked.Punched.Kicked.Until she made her way to the last one but   
she got knocked out."Kirara transform!"as Kagome said that Kirara transformed and the last of   
the thugs backed away.Kirara picked up Sango and Kagome and ran back to Kagome's house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(sengoku jadai)  
Inuyasha had barged in on Miroku as he was getting dressed."Miroku!What happened?"Inuyasha said   
when he saw the hole in Mirokus stomach.  
"Sesshoumaru"Miroku said as he shouved pass Inuyasha and went out the door.  
"Miroku! WAIT!"  
But Miroku had not wanted Inuyasha to see his tears so he ran off to the hot spring he had   
discovered a while back that he had mean't to take Sango to.  
Miroku had got in the spring thinking he was alone...but he felt a clawed hand on his shoulder.  
When he had expected to see Inuyasha but instead he saw Kouga."What do you want?"he said reaching  
for one of his parchment papers.  
"girl trouble,neh?"asked an intrested Kouga.With out taking his pelt off he just jumped into the  
water,and swam over to Miroku.  
"....."  
"Sango?"  
"LADY SANGO TOO YOU!"Miroku said getting out of the water.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(present time)  
Sango had already gone back too the well but unexpected of her Inuyasha was hiding at the bottom  
listening to the young exterminater.  
"Miroku..."Sango started to cry again."I...never should...have left...i miss....you so much..."  
Inuyasha was at the bottom of the well listening to her sobbing,and thought to himself' he misses you  
too Sango'  
"If only I could tell you how much I love you...but you always try to feel me up everytime i'm going too  
tell you..."At that Sango had cried herself to sleep.Inuyasha had jumped back out of the well picked Sango up  
and tossed her over his shoulder and ran into the house, tossed Sango on the couch.  
"Inu....yasha?"mutter a sleepy Kagome from the top of the stairs.Inuyasha ran up threw Kagome over his shoulder  
and ran outside with her.  
"IM PLAYING MATCHMAKER!"Inuyasha said out of breath.  
"wha?"  
"MIROKU IS MISERABLE!"  
"So is Sango...she can't sleep and when she does she starts crying about Miroku..."  
"Miroku cries bout Sango all the time."  
At that Inuyasha tossed Kagome over his shoulder forgetting that she is in her pajamas like the ones she wore  
before.He ran back in the house picked up Sango(same outfit with rubber duckies!) and threw her over his  
other shoulder and ran then jumped into the well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(sengoku jadai)  
Inuyasha cut through the woods straight to kaede's hut opened a a door and tossed them in.Then left the hut in  
pursuit of Miroku.As soon as he picked up his scent and trailed after him.About 30 minutes later Inuyasha had found  
Miroku picking up his staff.Inuyasha picked up Miroku and tossed him over his shoulder and ran to Kaedes Hut.  
When they arrived Inuyasha had thrown Miroku onto a bed in another room.  
Inuyasha walked out of the room and into the room next door. "Sango come with me..." Sango and Kagome followed   
Inuyasha into the next room.  
Miroku sat up about to leave again but the door opened Inuyasha and two other people walked in with him. 


	5. Chapter four last chapter!

Inuyasha had entered the room with Sango and Kagome. Miroku wilked up to the   
door and shoved past Inuyasha. But Inuyasha had grabbed him by the shoulder and   
threw him on the bed.  
Miroku's clothes became a little wet and sticky , he looked down and saw that  
his wounds had re-opened.Wincing slightly,Miroku got up and stalked over to Inuyasha and slapped a  
demon warding spell on his forhead(inuyasha had reluctantly slammed into the ground).  
Miroku walked outside, slightly turned to see Kaede's hut, the he walked off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(some odd village)  
Some girls had ran up to Miroku,note-ing that there was a demon in there village and  
that he should take care of it.So...Miroku walked off to where the girls had told him  
the demon would be.Not intrested in anything anymore, Miroku pulled open a slide door  
to the hut and there sitting on a straw mat was a little oldwoman.  
"Are you the demon?"Miroku asked the woman.  
"I am Okita,a fortune-teller,I can tell you your true love,deepest disires, anything."  
"May I have my true love told?"  
"Yes,"Okita's eyes glazed over as she transformed into Sango.  
"A Shape-Shifter!!"Miroku jumped upand grapped a another ward spell,"BEGONE!" the ward clung  
onto her forhead and sent an electrifing shock through her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Kaede's Hut)  
"Even try to do a good thing and I get punished..."Inuyasha sat up in "his" tree mumbling every   
unprintable word under the sun.  
"Inuyasha!"Sango called from a distance,"We must find Mirku!"  
"We MUST,or You WANT?!"  
"SIIIIIITT!!!!!"  
Inuyasha crashed into the ground, noting a very pissed off Kagome behind Sango.  
"Fine..."the he mummbles all the unprintable names under th sun, gruffly standing up  
he grabbed Sango & kagome and threw them onto his shoulders and took off after the scent of Miroku.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(after MANY sits and curses they found Miroku)  
"AIR RIP!!" Miroku says as the Demon gets sucked up into the wind tunnel. Suddenly he is trapped in   
an tight embrace.(gasp!)  
"MIROKU!!"Sango started with tears flowing down her cheeks,"DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"   
"OUCH!"Miroku stated as he was hit by Sango's hand.  
Inuyasha was in the background shaking his head.   
Sango then picked up Miroku andkissed him passionatly."Marry me.."  
Miroku looked shocked and then sat up,legs crossed and hands on feet."HEY! The guy is suppossed  
to ask the question!"  
"I guess that means your my bitch!"Sango said laughing,Inuyasha and Kagome face-faulted."So?"  
"As long as I don't have to wear the dress..."Miroku then ended the conversation with a kiss.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The End (please review! you can do any thing flames;praises; anything! note this: first story tell me  
thing!)  
Luv Ya'll!  
~Seraph 


End file.
